From Dark to Light
by itachilver
Summary: Duvessa is a 3162 year old vampire who eventually becomes mixed up in war with the Volturi. What I just gave is the basics I know that is the direction I want what happens in between will be drama and possibly romance. Set after Breaking Dawn. Rated M for adult situations, violence, and swear words.


**Summary- This is my first fanfic which is basically why I choose twilight because its something I know allot of and basically don't care if I mess up on. My story will be based on what happens after the events in the end of Breaking Dawn and will be from the view of a non canon character that I have created. Though the character is not canon I will have her interact with canon characters and I will try to stay true to what Stephenie Meyer wrote. I do hope to finish this story but I can't promise anything I might be irregular with updates depending upon the amount of people reading. I will of coarse love any reviews. I also don't not own the twilight series all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Prologue

I found myself upon the basin of the River Thames staring softly at the familiar water. I had placed myself within the shadows underneath the Cannon Street Railway Bridge. The riverbed was normally free of human traffic except for the homeless. For me it was an idle place to hunt due to the abundance of shadows. Unlike many other vampires due to a mutation caused by lack of venom when bitten which normally just kills the human. When the venom isn't plentiful within those bitten it switches gears and instead of transforming the genes the normal way it transforms rapidly in order to preserve the human in whatever way it can. This rapid transformation normally kills the human due to the shock put onto the body.

The swiftness of the transformation causes each person to be different. In my case I was an accident drained almost entirely of blood left to die after a battle. When a figure had approached I heard some words spoken and then the figure leaned down kissing my wound as if they were sorry for me. What resulted was a mere drop of venom entering my body which in order to sustain my life transformed into rapidly multiplying blood. This caused my transformation to be a total of a one excruciating day that ended with the oddity of a still beating heart. Though I still had the enhanced senses and physical abilities as well as blood lust I lacked the red eyes and sparkling hard skin. Instead I retained my natural dark gray eyes while the lack of defense by hard skin was replaced with the ability to rapidly heal along with bones as strong as a normal vampire.

My thoughts were quickly disrupted by the crackling of rocks caused by a homeless man decrepit and old about a hundred yards up the river. His smell was disgusting causing my face to contorted into an expression of disgust. Relaxing further into the shadows I considered my other feeding spots if the hobo didn't leave soon. As my eyes followed him thoughts and images fluttered through my head from the man causing me to blink and look away in an attempt to block them. Telepathy was a secondary ability that had developed in the last 50 years. When I was first changed in 1150 BC in Gaul my ability was to conceal my self within shadows. It took 200 years to develop to the point that I could control shadows and use them to take physical form. During the 1800 hundreds it developed into using shadows as a way of teleportation at first only with 100 yards but it has grown toward being able to go anywhere within a 1000 square mile distance as long as I could mentally visualize it.

The old hobo was still stumbling about but now he was a hundred feet away his smell getting worse as he approached there was no way I was drinking that. But I stayed allowing the swirl of images to pass through my head in an attempt understand how to control it. The only thing about my telepathy I knew was that it was caused by shadows within the brain catching the thoughts and transferring them to my mind. But as I stood there I felt the connection fade so I turned from the man heading into the shadows. Shadows were black and black was all colors jammed together as such the second I entered the shadow explosions of colorful energy burst all around me. Dozens of colors danced around ranging from brilliant blues and radiant greens to fire reds and stunning yellows. This sight was something I could never tire of no matter how old I got. Over the years I had realized that shadows were alive but not conscious life its only goal was to grow into where ever light didn't shine or was lacking. All this beauty was just a thoughtless mass of energy swirling and leaking.

As I stood there watching the eloquent dance considering my feeding options I didn't want to leave London my mind immediately thought of Piccadilly Circus. As if it was reading my mind the shadows began to swirl in front of the me swirling into a portal. With haste I slipped through the portal into a side street heading toward Piccadilly. Piccadilly was one of my favorite hunts in London commonly crowd with lots of choices. The wind began to pick up causing my raven hair to swirl my looks had always been a great use in hunting. With striking big gray eyes, long flat black hair, elegant facial features and at 6 feet tall I could see men turning their heads to get a second look. Looks always were important in hunting with beauty you could enchant any human into following you off to a quiet area. Soon I hit Piccadilly it was about 7pm hence the area was pretty full making it easy to slip in as just another tourist.

I took root in a shaded area more towards the north of Piccadilly watching and waiting for someone to catch my eye. It was funny how unobservant humans are sometimes none knowing that I stood mere inches from them as they passed. For a short time I tried to use my telepathy to no avail not even a flicker for god's sake. But soon my concentration was interrupted by a sweet peachy smell causing my mind to instantly go blank as my senses took over. As my eyes searched wildly around locating the source of the smell a teen age boy across the street. An easy prey all it would take is a wink and some witty sexual comments to get him out of the crowd. Taking a confident step forward heading toward the cross walk my eyes never leaving my prey when I collide with a figure. " My My are you hard to find my young friend," said the figure in that eerily creepy familiar voice.

" And why should I be found Aro?" I asked allowing venom to slip into my voice. Over 2 thousand years and this fucker still remained just as creepy.

" I just though I would check up on you," Aro said his false smile growing wide as he reached out to touch my hand. Quickly I slid my hand back and strode forward by him heading towards a shadowy side street.

"Bullshit," I muttered as I reached the street turning my back to the cold shadowed stone walls when it came to the Volturi I never took them lightly. " So what do I truly owe this honor to my lord?" I asked bitterly my voice now sounding like the warrior I once was cold and filled with rage toward my enemy. Responding to my rage the shadows around us began to twist and ripple as though trying to break free from their restraints.

" Well well Duvessa so many years and still a Celtic barbarian to the core I see," he said with a chuckle as his greedy eyes watched the shadows with awe ", I have come to ask you to join me so that I can consider you a fellow member of the Vol.."

"Stop right there," I interrupt giving him a distasteful look ", I refuse to be apart of your bizarre collection of tools you use for control." My anger was rising as such the shadows began to creep around my feet toward Aro but I calmed myself. "Aro I have and always will have absolutely no interest in being you pawn good day."

"What a pity," he began to say but I didn't let him finish and backed into the shadow but I swore I heard "such a brilliant talent all to be destroyed."

**After Word: Thank you for reading Please Review all criticism will be appreciated. **


End file.
